Memory Alpha:Featured article nominations
Nominations without objections Star Trek: The Official Starships Collection ---- Please point out any error in policy or style in this nonimation - it's a first for me. I nominate the real-world POV article Star Trek: The Official Starships Collection to become a Featured article, for the reasons outlined below. The article lists and describes the items of an Eaglemoss-produced collectible series. It is primarily organised with tables for different subsections, provides an introduction, and adds further information at the end, including sources. A. I believe it is well-written, as despite the huge number of contents the article is easy to navigate when perusing the list of contents, or simply scrolling. It is primarily written by one user, Garth Duranium, who therefore has established an easy-to-follow template. On top of that, the style has been adapted to serve as template for other Eaglemoss collections, like the DSC starships and busts. B. The article is comprehensive and covers the collectibles, sub-sections (like bonus editions) and detailed info at the end of the article. The contributing user frequently edits the longer texts at the end, ensuring it remains up to date and removing information that has become superfluous. Thus, it is a fine example for being comprehensive without unnecessary rambling. Sources are cited by linking to the appropriate tweets and Facebook posts of the production staff. C. This also means the article is accurate, and its primary contributor is not above changing and rearranging the articles content to fit that. For example, the original Bonus Edition counting was unoffical and chronological. When Eaglemoss revealed their official counting, the Bonus Editions were arranged accordingly (e.g. USS Defiant NCC-1764 is listed after chronologically younger issues because it is Bonus Edition issue 12). The article lists actual released & upcoming issues without including unverified content or falling victim to wishful thinking. Another asset for accuracy is that the articles has been maintained with consistent fervor for several years, and is usually updated within a day of offical announcements. Please consider this article carefully. Feedback is welcome. Kind regards, -- Markonian 19:19, March 4, 2019 (UTC) *'Support' - -- Markonian 19:21, March 4, 2019 (UTC) - for the reasons stated above *'Support' - -- Darth Duranium (talk) 21:19, March 4, 2019 (UTC) - I've sorta been the main scribe for the page but scores of other folks provide me with the bulk of the latest images and links: it's truly the epitome of a massive community effort. Cheers for the positive feedback, Markonian, I'll pass it on. :) :This page would require a FA blurb, as described above. Similar blurbs, for example, are located here. The image used above also shouldn't be used for this, since it is just a picture of the article. :That aside, I tend to agree with the rationale above, except that since the collection isn't finished the article couldn't really be considered stable, and that is the only FA criteria not addressed. I'm not opposing this, just that things have historically not been made a FA if we knew there was more content on the subject coming. Since the release schedule is fairly consistent, or at least known here though, and the article has more or less always been updated in a timely manner, the mileage on that argument may vary. - (on an unsecure connection) 22:31, March 4, 2019 (UTC) *'Support', it is probably by far the most extensive and comprehensive Star Trek merchandise article we have at this moment, so kudos to Darth & co. for this. Duke's issue yet to be addressed and while I'd prefer the huge main table to become more accessible, these are issues that can be resolved afterwards and do not detract from the overall quality of the article IMHO...--Sennim (talk) 23:40, April 3, 2019 (UTC) *'Support' - Truly an extensive and comprehensive article. T smitts (talk) 00:57, April 14, 2019 (UTC) *'Support' - The most compleat list out there ufpsrihannon Thank you for the feedback. Sorry, back in the day I forgot the stable part. As has been stated above, the article can be considered stable, given that it and its derivatives (e.g. Discovery collection) have been kept up to date for years without missing a beat. As for the FA blurb, I am thinking about a text but I do not feel comfortable writing an "ad". Kind regards, -- Markonian 17:42, July 30, 2019 (UTC) :Hmmm, it's been a while, just wondering how this article gets over the FA line, if folks are supportive, as they seem to be. It'd also be nice to feature what's one of the best Trek collectibles line ever and give props to Eaglemoss, they've certainly gone the distance. Addressing the stability issue, I can assure everyone it'll be kept current until the bitter end, the team is very dedicated. Anyhoo, cheers, guys. :) - Darth Duranium (talk) 03:26, October 29, 2019 (UTC) ::This requires an article blurb that the community agrees on before it can be featured. There are instructions above and the current blurbs for other FAs are located here. It was weird that someone wanted us to advertise how good this article is but didn't feel comfortable putting together the actual "ad" for the article we would be featuring. Then again, this article is a bit different in that there isn't really the same style of lead in we normally have. - 15:12, October 29, 2019 (UTC) Insurrection Alpha Insurrection Alpha was a holonovel program created by security chief Tuvok, a realistic depiction of Voyager and her crew in which the former Maquis members rise up in armed rebellion against the Starfleet crew members. It was originally designed in early 2371 when Tuvok believed that there was a strong likelihood of a real Maquis mutiny aboard Voyager. He intended to use the holoprogram as a "tactical simulation" to train his security officers in order to prepare them for the possibility of fighting their crewmates. However, before Tuvok had completed the program, he decided that the Starfleet and Maquis crews were integrating better than anticipated, and realized that his program would only exacerbate tensions, rather than solve problems. He therefore deleted the program... or so he thought. ---- I think this article is very comprehensive on the subject. Aside from a few more images to illustrate the various plotlines that could ensue, that is. What say you? - LauraCC (talk) 19:40, July 31, 2019 (UTC) Nominations with objections